


Snow is an Inexact Medium

by patchfire, raving_liberal



Series: Story of Three Boys [81]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 16:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchfire/pseuds/patchfire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/raving_liberal/pseuds/raving_liberal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting a jump on that snow-art contest in February.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow is an Inexact Medium

As Finn and Syd walk away from their Intro to LGBT Studies class, Finn announces, “Well, that’s one class I know I passed. I might not be good at much, but I’m good at gay.”

Syd looks over at him and shakes her head. “Hudson, you are something. I’ll let you know when I figure out what, exactly, you are.” She pauses. “How many do you have left?”

“Aww, Syd, you know what I am. I’m Finn Hudson. I play football. And two.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Syd snorts. “How’d your first one go, then? I managed to get mine arranged in order from easiest to hardest.”

“It was ok, I guess,” Finn says, shrugging. “I’m not sure how to tell. I’ve never taken a college final before. Mine are just in order of something that’s not really an order.”

“Well, you’ll start to figure it out. Want to go grab a burger?”

Finn looks around the snowy courtyard. “I… want to build a snowman.”

“Snowman. Okay. Then a burger, Hudson,” Syd says, pointing at Finn as she slings her bag onto a bench. “Just tell me we’re not making him anatomically correct, please. I had enough of that with the snowwomen last year.”

“How can you tell if it’s a boy snowman, Syd?”

“Oh, god. How, Finn?”

“Because of his snowballs!”

Syd groans. “Great. Okay. What kind of snowbeing are we making, here?”

Finn looks around at the snow. “Well, since it’s hard to tell a snowman from a snowwoman without adding snowboobs, and you said we can’t make them anatomically correct, I guess we’re either making a snowman or a snowperson of undetermined gender. I’m good either way.”

“Basically you’re telling me that we’re going to leave the gender binary?” Syd grins. “Got it.”

“Our snowperson just needs to be whoever our snowperson needs to be,” Finn says. “It’s important that we support that process or whatever.”

Syd has a strange look on her face for a few seconds, then she laughs and starts rolling up some snow. Finn packs a large ball of snow together and then starts to roll it until he’s made a large snowball base. When Syd finishes her ball, Finn lifts it on top of the base, and pats around the bottom so it’s smooth. Syd rolls up a smaller ball for the head while Finn continues packing snow around the base of the snowperson, so it looks like it has a pair of really thick legs instead of a ball for a butt. 

“I’m out of carrots, corncob pipes, and coal,” Syd announces, “so I’m just shaping a bit of a face.”

“Put some wavy lines on top for hair. Our snowperson will get cold if it’s bald.”

“Okay. But the snowperson’s going to be a little chilly anyway. Snow, and all.”

“Don’t be so judgy!” Finn says. He looks at the snowperson and adds, “Sorry, Syd, but I think it’s a boy snowman after all. It sorta looks like Puck with the hair like that. I should take a picture and send it to Kurt.”

“Well, go for it.” Syd shrugs. “You should send it to him, too, though. Ask him how he’s in Madison and New York at the same time.”

“It needs a blazer to look right. He has thirty-seven of them,” Finn says. “That’s all that’s in their closet.”

“I am not going to go ask for a blazer for the snowPuck. Sorry.” Syd sighs. “I just said snowPuck, didn’t I?”

“That’s what it is, Syd!” Finn pulls out his phone and takes a picture, then sends it to Kurt and Puck with the caption ‘SnowPuck!’ “He’s gonna be lonely, though. We should make a snowKurt, too. The hair’s gonna be tricky, though.”

“SnowKurt. I should have guessed.” Syd sighs and smiles wryly. “Okay, here we go. I’ll just let you do the hair this time.” She walks to a fresh patch of snow and starts rolling again. 

“I have pictures on my phone for reference if you need them,” Finn says. “This one has to be taller. It’s already the right color, though.”

“I’m also not coloring any snow, Hudson.” Syd shakes her head. “This is a couple of snowmen, not a snow–art contest.” She pauses. “That’s in February.”

“We should enter that! We’d be really great at it!” Finn makes the base of the snowKurt narrower than the other snowman, and after staring at it for a few second and wondering why it doesn’t look right, adds a pair of shoes.

“It’s teams, so we’d need at least two more people,” Syd says, sounding almost resigned.

“We could ask Trish and Gina… or maybe Jamie and The Doug. We could probably make a really huge snow thingy if we stacked the team with The Doug. Think of all the snow he could lift!”

Syd laughs. “It’s at least four, up to six, so we could get all four of them. Maybe a Bucky.”

“That would be, like, the best mix ever,” Finn says, nodding. “Gina could stand on The Doug’s shoulders to reach the very top. She’s smallish.”

“I’ll let you tell her that part after she’s already agreed to participate,” Syd says. “Okay, what else does your snowKurt need?”

Finn takes a handful of snow and packs it onto the snowman’s head, smooshing it around until it sort of resembles Kurt’s excited hair. “It’s still not right. Kurt’s face is… not like this. From the side it’s really, I don’t know. Something.”

“Snow is an inexact medium,” Syd offers. “The hair looks like hair, though!”

“Maybe it just needs a scarf,” Finn says. He takes off his own scarf and puts it around the snowman’s neck, then removes it and ties it on differently, so it’s doubled up and sort of tucked through. “Yeah, that looks better. He wears his scarves more like this. It’s not just wrapped around there like a bandage.”

“You’re going to leave your scarf here? Or just until you’ve taken a picture?” Syd looks confused.

“Just for pictures,” Finn answers. “Are you crazy? Kurt totally picked this scarf out. If I left it on a snowman, he’d flip.” He pulls out his phone again and takes a picture of the snowKurt, then takes a step back to get both snowmen in the shot, then texts both pictures to Kurt and Puck. “Ok, I feel like I accomplished something. Let’s get a burger!”


End file.
